


Pinboard

by overthemoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/pseuds/overthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes the first move.</p><p>
  <i>“I did it for you, Sherlock!”  The words rip themselves out of a tight little box in John’s heart labeled, “Do Not Touch.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinboard

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this gifset. Dialogue is from gifset.](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/42130691826/au-teenlock-unilock-john-makes-the-move)  
> [This Ficlet on Tumblr](http://overthemoonwriting.tumblr.com/post/49486621918) [Psst if you really like it reblog?]

Christ, these conversations never come easy.

John Watson leaned on the empty message board as he stared at Sherlock, pushpin heads digging into his tensed shoulders. Sherlock stared at the ground, impatiently tapping his fingers against the doorframe without rhythm. John blinked as he tried to pull his still scattered thoughts together. Sherlock gave an impatient sigh and tapped his foot against the wall. _Get on with your little announcement,_ the gesture said. _I interrupted an experiment for you._

John took a deep breath and choked out, “I broke up with Mary...” He stopped, swallowed back a resentful memory of Mary’s parting words. _If he just drops you one day because he’s bored, I told you so._

“About time.” Sherlock rolled his eyeballs, turning to face John. The words are casually tossed out between them; Sherlock still maintaining faith in his ability (right) to chase off John’s girlfriends. John hated Sherlock in that instant, resentment simmering at the implication that John shoudn't bother trying. Sherlock blinked at John, frowning in confusion. John bit his lip, feeling the tiny sprouts of hope in his chest withering away.

John tucked his hand under his armpits. “I did it for you, Sherlock!” The words rip themselves out of a tight little box in John’s heart labeled, “Do Not Touch.” John tensed. Anxiety stirred memories in the back of his mind, brewing together the sound of Sherlock’s scorn of sentiment and ridicule of romance with the reverent tone Sherlock uses for John’s name when deductive epiphanies arrive.

“What? Why?” Sherlock said. Sherlock turned his full gaze on John, pinning John beneath kaleidoscope eyes. “I never asked you to do that.” Sherlock’s voice sounds resentful and puzzled; Sherlock frowns in confusion. John can’t decide if he wants to kiss the bastard or strangle him for being spectacularly unobservant.

“Because I love you...” said John. It’s not a question, but a fact, unmovable and terrifying, because John isn’t sure if it’s a good idea to be in love with a best mate who loves dancing with the nurse’s skeleton. Sherlock looked away from John, mouth dropping open in shock. Noticed something before you did.

John’s declaration hovered in the air between them, reopening closeted memories. (They’re hiding from John’s Anatomy Professor under a desk. Sherlock smirks and tucks the stolen metacarpals into his coat pocket. John can’t stop panting from running and adrenaline and feeling properly alive.) (It’s two weeks before finals. Sherlock pencils commentary over John’s lecture notes while John is in the kitchen making tea for them both, enjoying the silence while John’s hall mates are off enjoying a night at the pub.) (Sherlock looks at John with puppy eyes. “Roommate kicked me out.” John sighs and insists on taking the couch that night.)

Sherlock breathed out slowly, wiggling his fingers as if trying to magic away John's confession.

“Is that it?” John waved a hand at Sherlock, then tucked it back under his armpit. “I tell you the biggest fucking news of my life and you just look away from me?” Sherlock crosses his arms and looks down. “I finally get the courage to tell my best friend that I love him.” John paused, licked his lips. “That I love You! And I broke up with a woman I once wanted to marry to be with you, and you can’t say anything.” John felt sick. He should have known better. Mary was right.

Sherlock couldn’t look at him when he said, “I … John.” Sherlock whispers a prayer, a plea. “John. I...” Sherlock looked up at him, swallowed. “I don’t know the right words.” John watched his best friend’s face turn guilty and strangely vulnerable. Christ, maybe John should have done this by letter instead.

Sherlock stepped closer to John, trapping John under Sherlock’s needy look. Sherlock reached out his right hand. “I didn’t think you wanted me,” Sherlock said. “Not like this.” John straightened as best he could when leaning against a wall, lifting his chin defiantly. Sherlock takes a few more steps until he is invading John’s personal space, filling the bubble with helpless Sherlock. John hates helpless Sherlock, hates that Sherlock dares to use this against him again. More importantly, John _wants_.

“John.” His voice is tender this time.

Sherlock leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on John’s lips. John didn’t kiss back. “Was that good enough?” Sherlock asked. Sherlock’s eyebrows lifted, continuing the question. John stared at Sherlock, swallowing back his disbelief, then leaned up and kissed Sherlock. 

“Oh god, yes,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for comments/kudos! Just knowing you reacted somehow makes me very very happy.


End file.
